Gracias amigo
by conchito
Summary: Como te sentirías al perder al ser q siempre estuvo a tu lado, al que siempre estuvo contigo a pesar de los malos momentos y las tormentas qeu cursaban pro tu vida. Es algo q nunca dejarás de agradecer.-Algo así como un sentimiento personal-RR conchito


"_**Gracias amigo"**_

_by conchito!_

Salió corriendo de aquel cuarto.

No podía estar pasando aquello. Tenía que ser una broma.

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas bien torneadas le permitieron. Saltó de árbol en árbol y llegó a un claro algo lúgubre. Llegó al centro y cayó de rodillas.

Sintió como las lágrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas y cómo aquel líquido le nublaba la vista.

Aquel era un mal día y media Konoha se había enterado.

Un maldito kunai. Nada más

Volvió a gritar con todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, sintiendo que se rasgarían si es que seguía gritando de aquella manera. Pero no le importó.

Sentía cómo sus músculos se destensaban un poco al liberar la cólera de aquella manera.

Cuado no pudo escucharse más, cayó sobre sus manos hacia delante, viendo cómo las lágrimas caían directamente en el suelo, siendo absorbidas por la tierra.

Volvió a recordar aquel momento cuando le dijeron que no había vuelta atrás, que simplemente había que esperar a que las horas pasaran. Ya no había remedio.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se encaminó de vuelta a la aldea. No podía ser tan mal amigo, y dejar a su compañero de toda la vida ahí postrado sin su compañía.

Pudo comprobar que los aldeanos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que cuando lo vieron caminando por aquellas calles, inclinaban su cabeza en señal de pésame y algunos lo miraban con ojos sinceros de preocupación.

Habían salvado muchas veces a la aldea en compañía de los otros novatos, y su compañero era reconocido al igual que cualquier otro. La gente los conocía y los respetaba.

Cuando llegó a la sala, aquella sala que tenía paredes blancas y extrañamente asfixiantes, sintió cómo alguien sollozaba levemente en su interior. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta para entrar sin asustar a la persona que estaba en su interior con la cabeza recostada en las sábanas blancas.

-Papi.- Sintió que le jalaban del pantalón. Lo que lo obligó a mirar en aquella dirección.

Una pequeña niña de ojos finos color perla le miraba desde la altura de sus caderas. Sus cabellos castaños estaban maltrechos y despeinados, seguramente no se había ni molestado en peinarlos aquella mañana.

-Ven.- Medio sonrió al levantarla en brazos y abrazarla con la fuerza justa.

La niña inmediatamente se le pegó al pecho y clavó su rostro en el espacio que se formaba en su cuello. Sintió cómo se humedecía con rapidez.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien.- Le susurró para calmarla un poco. A pesar que sabía que las cosas no estaban para nada de bien.-Midori.- Llamó a su otra hija que reposaba su cabeza en el mullido colchón.- Estás bien?

Se había acercado con la pequeña en brazos para ver cómo estaba su primogénita. Su cabello, de un tono más claro que el de su hija menor, estaba ordenado y sujeto en una media cola.

-Papá.- Llamó con la voz entrecortada al alzar la mirada para hacer contacto con la negrusca del hombre.-Ya no hay más, verdad?

Intentó que sus ojos no dieran muestra de fragilidad para no preocupar a sus hijas, pero simplemente le era imposible.

Sonrió sinceramente y sintió cómo sus ojos dejaban que dos lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento.- Tan solo dijo y suspiró sonoramente.

A los pocos segundos de silencio, sintió una presencia que conocía a la perfección. Su esposa había llegado

-Amor.- Sintió que le colocaba una de sus delgadas manos en su ancha espalda. Ella sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y decidió actuar.- Niñas, me dejarían un momento a solas con su padre?

-Claro, mamá.- Respondió Midori al levantarse de su lugar y coger a la más pequeña en brazos.

Cuando se marcharon, no pudo más y cayó en el asiento al tiempo que su rostro era inundado por lágrimas.

-Cielo.- Le llamó al sentarse en uno de sus muslos y coger entre sus manos su rostro.-Cálmate, por favor.- Le besó los labios por un instante y prosiguió.- Tú sabías mejor que nadie que algo como esto podría pasar. Son años los que llevan arriesgando sus vidas, y él quería lo mejor para ti.

-Pero no pude hacer nada.- Su voz salió cortada. No quería mirarla a los ojos, pero ella le obligaba a aquello.

-Porque él no te lo permitió.- Respondió con más sinceridad. Su mirada estaba embriagada por la tristeza, pero pudo notar un brillo de ansiedad. Ella, en el fondo, estaba feliz.

Feliz porque aquel compañero había arriesgado su vida por él, permitiéndole muchos años más junto a su familia.

Se lo agradecía y nunca se arrepentiría si es que tenía que pensar que le estaba en cierto modo agradecido. Pero la culpa, al igual que el sentimiento de agradecimiento, no dejaría nunca de pasar por su mente.

-Tantos años, y ahora te marchas.- Le dijo a su compañero que yacía en la camilla frente a él. Su esposa seguía sentada sobre él, ahora le abrazaba el cuello y contemplaba al integrante de la familia que ahora los dejaba.

Con delicadeza bajó a su mujer de su muslo y camino el par de pasos que les separaban.

-Yo los dejaré solos.- Y la mujer comenzó a marcharse.

-Muchas gracias, Hanabi.- Susurró sabiendo que ella le había escuchado.

-No hay de qué, amor.- Habló al devolverse u dejarle un toque cálido en los labios. Luego se marchó sin más.

Suspiró sabiendo que lo más difícil estaba por comenzar.

Se aproximó y acarició el rostro del que ocupaba la camilla.

-Akamaru…- Susurró sintiendo que le costaba en demasía.

Sus pulmones hacían que el pecho del animal subiera y bajara pausadamente. Todo aquello ayudado por una máquina que hacía un peculiar sonido.

-Muchas gracias.- Comenzó a hablar sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta cada vez era más grande.- No sabes todo lo que te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer por mí, pero más que por mí, por mi familia.- Sonrió con nostalgia.

Sabía que si hubiese sido un simple kunai, todo estaría como debería estar; nadie en camilla, nadie llorando, nadie despidiéndose.

Un desgraciado había intentado atentar en contra de su vida en una de las misiones que el Rokudaime Hokage le había encomendado, envenenando un kunai con alguna mezcla lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un ser humano en un instante. Pero su fiel amigo, el cual había anticipado el ataque a escasos segundos de su objetivo, se interpuso en el trayecto, recibiendo el ataque.

Al ser más grande que un humano, y tener un organismo distinto, el veneno se había tardado en hacer efecto y había conseguido llegar a la aldea con su compañero a cuesta, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la casa de su hermana para que lo atendiera. A las pocas horas, le habían dado la noticia de que su compañero no pasaría de esa noche.

-Amigo.- Le llamó, tomando una de sus patas entre sus manos. Pudo sentir cómo las almohadillas del animal estaban un poco más hinchadas por el efecto del veneno. Sus ojos dejaron rodar lágrimas libremente.- Muchas gracias por todo. No sé siquiera por donde empezar. Gracias a ti, conocí a la que ahora es mi esposa y tengo unas hijas maravillosas. Gracias a ti, pude llegar hasta donde estoy hoy, y no sabes lo que me costará seguir sin ti. Sin tu animo para todo, sin tu entusiasmo para las misiones y para las encomiendas. Desde hoy, voy a ser la mitad de lo que siempre fui. Pero seguiré con la frente en alto solo para ti, solo para que no pienses que dejaré que todo lo que hiciste por mí se vaya por la borda, y mucho menos para que pienses que no lo estimo. Lo estimo más que nada en el mundo, y por eso mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados. No sé si odiarme por permitirlo, o agradecerte por darme esta oportunidad.

Se silenció un momento pensando mejor sus palabras y medio sonrió al darse cuenta de algo.

-En verdad, siento las dos cosas. Ninguna más que la otra, pero las dos igual de intensas.- Sollozó sintiendo que su voz se apagaba. El pulso del can había bajado alertándole que había llegado la otra de hacer las cosas precisas.- Agradezco la vida que me diste y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo. Te agradezco la lealtad y tu amistad. Ten presente que nadie ocupará tu lugar.

Sus piernas flaquearon y necesitó sujetarse del borde de la camilla.

Un sonido constante y agudo se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación.

Sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y sintió que su cuerpo perdía todas sus fuerzas.

Cayó sin darse cuenta, siendo recibido por unos delgados brazos, que apenas podían con su peso.

Al día siguiente se despertó en una cama amplia. Estaba en su hogar.

Le habían cambiado las andrajosas ropas con las que había llegado de aquella horrible misión, y le habían colocado unos pantalones y una camiseta de algodón.

El sol brillaba y su vida estaba simple.

Simple…

Que vacío se sentía en ese momento, al recordar por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

* * *

El sol brillaba por sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos de Konohagakure, aldeanos que vestían un luto impecable.

Sobre el edificio que daba a las cabezas de los seis Hokages de la aldea, se encontraban shinobis reconocidos. Todos con el mismo luto.

-Hoy nos despedimos de un compañero.- Habló la voz serena del Hokage.- Un compañero que nos dio felicidad a muchos. Un compañero que nos dio oportunidades y vida. Hoy nos despedimos de Akamaru, un fiel compañero que será recordado por todos nosotros como un fiel integrante de nuestra aldea. Un can que a pesar de no ser humano, no dejó de sorprendernos. Un digno shinobi que nos salvó la vida a muchos, incluyéndome. Y hoy también le damos las gracias. Las gracias por ser parte de nuestras vidas y dejar recuerdos memorables.

-Gracias amigo.- Susurró permitiendo que el viento fuese el mensajero de sus palabras.

* * *

**Escribí esto en un solo momento. **

**Más que nada para expresar lo que siento, ya que yo perdí a un gran amigo, aunque afortunadamente él no está muerto.**

**Me siento como Kiba en este momento. Comprendo por lo que le hice pasar en mi fiC… ya que por eso lo escribí…**

**Es el primer fiC de él que escribo, aunque lo emparejé con Hanabi al igual que en "Desorden Interno" y Midori también es su hija, aunque en este fiC ya está algo grande y tiene una hermana pequeña.**

**Se me hace tan adorable la imagen de Kiba con hijas que no le puse a ningún hijo xD! Es que simplemente se me hace adorable…**

**Bueno… espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que sean buenos conmigo x3!!**

**Se les desea lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes!**

**Que tengan un buen día, noche o lo que sea…**

**Ja ¡**

**conchito!**


End file.
